


thanks to her

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just a little poem in Chloe POV
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	thanks to her

It's so fucking weird  
How heavy her head is  
But when she puts in in my lap  
I just know, I am the strongest person  
Alive.

A simple thing  
Like a nail file  
Used on hers and mine  
Connects us in ways, we can't explain to anyone  
Else.   
  
  
  
Thanks to her  
My dreams are still safe and sound  
The only bursting bubble is connected to the gum in my mouth  
I share it with her, like I always do  
Everything.  
  
  
  
She tells me about the world in her sweatpants  
About politics and war and crimes and religion  
About sex and love and music and butterflies and pidgeons  
And I nod and smile but all I want to do is look at her looking at me  
Forever.


End file.
